


Kecupan

by Reasta



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Absurd, Drabble, M/M, OOC, kilat, really sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Hanya kali ini ... biarkanlah Maehara melewati batasannya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei.

Tidak.

Maehara bukannya tidak mau. Tapi tidak bisa.

Sudah tuntutan jika ia tidak bisa melewati batasan ini. Ia hanyalah seorang pengawal, sedangkan Isogai? Sungguh tak tercapai di puncak posisinya.

Yang Maehara tau ia hanya dapat memandangi Isogai dari jauh. Memerhatikan setiap ekspresinya, gerak-geriknya, semua hal tentang Isogai.

Namun ... bolehkah kali ini ia melewati batasan itu? Hanya kali ini? Karena jarang sekali―hampir tidak pernah malah, seorang Isogai Yuuma―pangeran yang memiliki potensi paling besar mendapatkan tahta tertidur pulas tanpa satupun penjagaan.

Bibir lembut yang sedikit terbuka, dengkuran halus, wajah yang terlihat sangat tentram―oh tidak, Maehara merasa dirinya sungguh kotor karena sempat terpikir yang macam-macam.

Walaupun niat awalnya baik―mengantarkan selimut untuk sang pangeran―tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tidak teralihkan oleh pemandangan seperti ini?

‘Tuhan, tolong maafkan aku. Hanya kali ini saja.’

Perlahan tapi pasti Maehara mulai mendekat ke tubuh Isogai dan meletakan kecupan demi kecupan.

Kecupan pertama, di dahi. ‘Aku menghormatimu.’

Kecupan kedua, di pipi. ‘Aku menyayangimu.’

Kecupan ketiga, di ujung bibir. ‘Aku menginginkanmu.’

Maehara menutup matanya pelan. Sudah saatnya untuk ia mengakhiri ini.

Maehara menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang pangeran, dan kembali ketujuan awalnya mengantarkan selimut untuk pangeran. Perlahan Maehara menutupi seluruh tubuh Isogai dengan selimut yang dibawanya dan segera pergi keluar dari ruang kerja sang pangeran.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi keluar, Maehara sempat melirik kembali kearah Isogai yang tertidur pulas di meja kerjanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Sungguh, hari ini ia sangat beruntung.

**Author's Note:**

> untuk Vee!  
> Huhu, maafkan aku Vee gak sesuai harapan /sungkem.
> 
> Semoga moodnya membaik ya /o/


End file.
